vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasha Godspell
Summary Tasha Godspell (타샤 가스펠, Tasya Gaseupel) is a Wizard and a former A-Class Mutant WH who belonged to the Unnamed Team. His younger sister is Aria Godspell and his master who gave his supporter, Halloween, is Edea Florence. Since defecting from Witch Hunter, he has been under East's protection. He is the main male protagonist of Witch Hunter. His goal is to rescue his sister Aria from the North Witch's influence, have her remove the curse on him which will eventually kill him and take her back home to their mother. He is obsessed with money and a swindler, but he is very kind to women and witches, never killing witches, but instead taking their hats to make them powerless. He was trained in using a magically powered by his master, the White Witch Edea Florence, whom he cares very much for, and does not hesitate to attack anyone who may insult her name. His Magic Bullet Gun can fire three types of ammunition: Piercing, Grenade, or Tranquilizer. His Arcane Desert Eagle Custom has the firing power of 10,000 bullets in a single shot. The recoil is so great it can break his arm after 3 shots, and heavily drains his mana. In addition to mana bullets, Tasha can also fit real bullets into his guns. His Dimensional Gallery stores his guns, supporter, and also regulates the flow of mana in his body. It is revealed later that he can convert into a S-level White Class using Dimensional Gallery's summoners to sing "The Songs of Moirae" to release his limiter, however his mental state is very unstable when he is at this level. He received Halloween, a pumpkin doll supporter, from his teacher Edea, before she was killed by his sister. As such, he treasures Halloween above all else, but he does occasionally shoots it or mistreats it in a comical fashion. During the fight with Ryuhwan, Tasha broke one of Halloween's seals before Ryuhwan's Halloween could kill it, reverting his Halloween's shape back to its original form of a young girl, greatly surprising him. As a result, Halloween received an increase in her speed and strength with the release of the first seal, and it is hinted that she will be able to be even stronger with the second release. Tasha may have feelings for Halloween, as his reaction to Cooga's taunts have shown. It is revealed late into the series that Tasha is capable of generating his own mana, and is the only male shown to be naturally capable of doing so, as Merlin had to change himself into a woman in order to do so. His source had originally been dormant, but responded when he used The Song of Moirae, the mana awakening his source. It is unknown how powerful his mana is, but is implied to heavily surpass that of an S-Class witch, as Merlin mentioned Tasha's mana source far outclassed his, who's mana level is that of an Archmage. It is because of this that East and North are keeping a close eye on him. After his second conversation with Merlin, Tasha quits WH to escape with Halloween but ends up fighting with several fellow WH agents in the attempt. During the fight he is taken by the Witch of the East in order to train him. His hobbies include cleaning, cooking, and counting money. His likes are traveling by himself, money, and free stuff, and he hates things that don't make money. He seems to attract girls who are shy or outgoing and he has a rivalry with fellow Witch Hunter Cooga. It is revealed that he is the reincarnation of West, one of the four Great Witches. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | High 7-A Name: Tasha Godspell Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Magic Bullet Marksman, A Class Witch Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, he can summon two magic guns from the dimensional gallery, Expert Marksman, Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Large Building level | Large Mountain level (Destroyed a mountain with a single shot) Speed: At least Supersonic+ | Likely Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Building level | Large Mountain level Stamina: Large (Is constantly taking damage in battle yet can still fight) Range: Standard melee range normally, several dozen meters to several kilometers with projectiles and some of his other moves Standard Equipment: A magical box that carries his guns and his partner Halloween Intelligence: He is quite skilled in fighting, otherwise average human Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional Gallery:' From an unknown dimension Tasha summons through will powerful magic guns and generates his own mana. *'Mana Gun Direct Combat Gun Battle:' In this state Tasha fights with his mana gun at high speed while firing, avoiding and deflecting mana bullets. *'Halloween (Mordred is her real name):' Halloween was given to Tasha by Edea Florence as a present for completing his training. She started out in the series as a genderless pumpkin doll. Later, Tasha shot off one of the locks on her neck, releasing her into her second form, which showed her to be a young girl. She mainly uses twin swords in combat, and is implied to be extremely powerful as the daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. *'Magic Bullet Gun Colt Custom:' This is a custom model, heavier than an original colt. It has grenade type, pierce type, paralysis type, as all ammunition is creating from Tasha's mana, he can freely change the ammo according to the situation. Pierce ammo is used most of often. When in the need of a bigger explosion for destroying buildings and so forth, Tasha uses grenade type. This ammo explodes with a radius 1 'foot' once it locks onto a target. (typically large explosions consume relatively greater amounts of mana), Mana bullets and real ones can be used. *'Mana Gun Colt Custom Gold:' Tasha's paired weapon of choice, a customized and engraved Colt handgun with a barrel that has a dark-colored finned add-on on the bottom of the barrel. He was able to fight with it against Ryuhwan in their first encounter. It's quite strong. *'Magic Bullet Gun Desert Eagle Custom:' A very powerful gun. The first time he used it he broke his arm after firing it. This gun is a monstrous one. It has the same amount of power as firing 10.000 mana bullets at once. He can use 2-3 shots with it. Usually this weapon is used as a final resort. *'Battle Field:' It may consumes a lot of amount of mana, but in this magical; field with it's massive area of effect and magic power, Tasha's magic bullets can track his enemy's sound, temperature, magical power and even their killing intent. (within this field) *'Dimensional Gallery Glove:' It has an incredible amount of mana flowing out and it supplies mana to his body, as if the master is supplying mana to its supporter, it increases his stats significantly. (this effect was revealed in the battle against Lancelot, after the Song of Moirae state event) *'Song of Moirae:' Tasha uses the Dimension Gallery to mentally visit the 3 sisters of Fate, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. Tasha asks the sisters to stop their work for a while and sing for him the Song of Moirae. After 1 minute (it requires 1 minute in order to be achieved), a more massive battlefield covers the area. In this state Tasha has black hair and his stats increase dramatically. Also 'snow' appears, showing the power of the mana. It seems that it also drains mana when it melts. The disadvantage of this state is that Tasha becomes ecstatic with his own power and slowly starts to lose control of himself. Ryuhwan in his Mana Release Limiter state was able to fight with him for a while and successfully stop him with tranquilizer bullets. Also,the magical rebound of this state is very painful as well. Neptis appeared and somehow she stabilized his condition for a while. He needed more medical treatment in order to overcome it. Now he is fine. Key: Base | Song of Moirae Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7